Puppenerinnerungen
by Miss Evangeline Mooney
Summary: Nach dem Sieg über Glory verändert sich Dawn völlig. Und eines Tages verschwindet sie nach LA.In ihrem Abschiedsbrief spricht sie von ihrere vergangenheit,die sie klären muss.Antworten kann einer liefern:Anyanka
1. Chapter 1

:**Disclaimer** keiner der Figuren aus Buffy gehört mir, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit der story.

**Pairing:** Naja, es ist eine alte Romanze, aber wenn ich verrate, zwischen wem, wäre die Spannung kaputt.

**Vorinfos**: Ich weiß zwar nicht so genau, wie das in der Serie war, weil ich diese Staffel (leider) nicht gesehen hab, aber da dies sowieso eine AU Story ist, ist das auch egal. Also, Anya und Xander sind verlobt und leben zusammen. Giles hat eine eigene Wohnung, ebenso Tara und Willow. Buffy und Dawn leben(klar) in ihrem Haus zusammen mit Spike (ich weiß noch nicht, ob er und Buffy eine Beziehung haben werden, oder ob er dort lebt um sich um Dawn zu kümmern; aber wenn überhaupt, schenke ich den beiden eh nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit.Es geht hier nämlich um Dawn).

**Puppenerinnerung**

Nachdem Glory endlich von Buffy besiegt werden konnte, erschien das Leben in Sunnydale wieder normal, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Obwohl Buffy und die Anderen nun wußten, dass Dawn nicht wirklich ihre Schwester war, änderte sich für sie nichts. Dawn war eine von ihnen, gehörte zur Familie, und war allen ans Herz gewachsen. Natürlich gab es Streitereien, und natürlich gingen sie sich manchmal auch einfach nur auf die Nerven, aber das gehörte zum Familienleben halt dazu. Allerdings stellten die Scoobys, allen voran Spike und Xander, mit der Zeit einige Veränderungen an Dawn, und auch Anya, fest. Sie schoben es zuerst auf den letzten Kampf, der einer der schweren Sorte gewesen war, und dachten nicht weiter daran. Doch als die beiden immer mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten, sahen die Männer einen zusammenhing. Durch ihre Sorgen um ihre gemeinsamen Freunde ignorierten sie ihre Feindseligkeiten für eine Weile, um über das Problem zu sprechen.

„Weißt du, mein Freund, ich hab ja nichts dagegen, dass Anya und Dawn Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich meine, hey, es freut mich, dass sich Dawnster und meine Verlobte so gut verstehen. Aber das haben sie bisher nie so gut, und ich kann mir das einfach nicht erklären", begann Xander das Gespräch.

„Als, erstens: ich bin nicht dein Freund", Xander rollte dabei die Augen, „und zweitens geb' ich dir Recht. (AN: wow, beide sind sich mal einig.) Dawn hat sich in vielen Dingen verändert, und ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob mir das gefällt. Sie ist so ernst, meistens still, und hast du mal bemerkt, was sie manchmal für Blicke hat? Sie könnte damit beinahe schon mir Konkurrenz machen. Das ist nicht mein Krümel wie ich ihn kenne. Nicht das süße, unschuldige Mädchen."

„Ja, ich fürchte auch, unsere Dawnie ist erwachsen geworden. Aber nicht gerade auf eine Art, die mir gefällt. Und Anya! Sie ist auch stiller geworden, das kann ich gar nicht verstehen."

„Oh ja", warf Spike ein, „wir haben gar nicht mehr so viele schöne Geschichten aus eurem Sexleben gehört."

„Haha, Spike, sehr witzig. Aber mal im Ernst: sie ist ganz schön scheu geworden, als hätte sie vor irgend etwas Angst. Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn, Glory ist schließlich tot. Außer natürlich, die beiden wissen etwas, was wir nicht wissen. Und so wie ich das sehe, kann das nichts gutes sein….."

Spike und Xander beschlossen, Dawn und Anya nicht anzusprechen, sondern sie erst einmal weiterhin zu beobachten. Vielleicht würde sich herausstellen, dass das Ganze nur vorübergehend war.

Einige Tage nach dem Gespräch, ereignete sich allerdings etwas, was sie zu dem Schluß kommen ließ, dass das Problem mit Dawn ganz und gar nicht harmlos war.Denn Dawn lief von zu hause weg.

Nachdem Buffy an diesem Tag nach Hause kam, war Dawn nicht dort. Das an sich war kein Problem, denn sie hatte sich bei Spike damit verabschiedet, dass sie übers Wochenende bei einer Freundin schlafen würde. Darüber freute sich buffy, da Dawn, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie kein wirklicher Mensch war, ziemlich deprimiert war, und keinerlei Kontakte zu anderen Gleichaltrigen pflegte.Mit schaudern dachte sie an den Tag zurück, an dem Spike Dawn im bad gefunden hatte, mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern. Zum Glück war diese Phase in Dawns Leben vorüber, und sie konnten nach Glorys Tod auch wider zu ihrem normalen Leben übergehen. Nun ja, normal für das Leben einer Jägerin und ihrer Familie…

Doch als sie am nächsten Tag bei der besagten Freundin anrief, weil sie bemerkt hatte, dass Dawn ihre Zahnbürste vergessen hatte, mußte sie erfahren, dass Dawn nicht dort war. Zuerst dachte sie an eine Jungen-Geschichte. Sie rannte hoch zu Dawns Zimmer, um dort in ihrem Tagebuch irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte zu finden. Doch buffy konnte es in allen von ihrer Schwester bevorzugten Verstecken nicht finden, jedoch bemerkte sie einen Umschlag auf dem Schreibtisch, auf dem ihr Name stand.Sie öffnete ihn, und nahm das darin enthaltene Blatt heraus. Mit zitternden Händen begann sie zu lesen.

_Liebste Buffy,_

_wenn du das hier liest, werde ich schon auf dem Weg nach LA sein. Um dich von vorneherein zu beruhigen: ich bin nicht mit irgendeinem Typen durchgebrannt. Auch nicht mit einem Mädchen, falls das dein nächster Gedanke sein sollte. _

_Ich bin aus viel wichtigeren Gründen gegangen. Ich kann dir noch nicht genau sagen, was es ist, aber in letzter Zeit hat sich viel in meinem Leben verändert. Ich…habe etwas über mich erfahren, oder besser gesagt, mich an etwas erinnert, was sehr, sehr wichtig für mich ist. Noch ist nicht alles klar, und ich kann es dir auch schlecht per Brief sagen. Deswegen solltest du Anya ansprechen; sie ist in alles eingeweiht. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich habe nicht vor, allein durch LA herumzuirren. Ich werde Angel aufsuchen, und ihn bitten, mich für einige tage aufzunehmen. Außerdem kann ich dann mal überprüfen, inwieweit die Mönche die Erinnerungen der Leute meiner Umgebung verändert haben; ich bin mir aber sicher, dass mir Angel auch dann hilft, wenn er sich nicht an mich erinnert._

_Bitte komm nicht nach LA. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es nur gut meintest, wenn du mich zurück nach Hause holst, aber für mich kann es nur schlecht sein. Ich muß diese Sache allein durchziehen._

_Ich kann nur wider sagen: Anya kann dir alles erklären. Wenn ich die Antworten auf meine Fragen gefunden habe, komme ich wieder. Falls sie nicht zu erschreckend sind……_

_In Liebe, Dawn._

AN: Ok, ich ende hier mal mit einem Cliffhanger. Hoffentlich nehmt ihr mir das nicht übel.Ist halt für die Spannung. So, eigentlich hatte ich vor, noch eine Woche zu warten, bis ich den nächsten Teil poste. Aber für jede Review, poste ich einen Tag eher .Also, es liegt an euch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** Ich weiß zwar nicht so genau, wo Giles seine persönlichen Bücher aufbewahrt, aber in meiner Story befinden sie sich irgendwo in einer Art Büro in der Magic Box. Da ich meine ganzen Infos über die Staffeln um Glory und auch teilweise der folgenden, nur aus fanfictions habe(die auch noch größtenteils in englisch waren) kann es sein, dass einige Fakten oder auch Namen nicht so ganz richtig sind. Falls euch etwas auffällt, sagt bitte bescheid, dann kann ich das ändern.

* * *

**Teil 2**

Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter, der sich zufällig am Sunnydaler Busbahnhof aufhielt, hätte an einem dunklen Sommer Abend ein junges, dunkelhaariges Mädchen in einen Bus nach LA einsteigen sehen können. Vielleicht hätte der Beobachter sich gefragt, warum das Mädchen ganz allein unterwegs war.Oder aber, er hätte sich gedacht, wie viele Einwohner von Sunnydale, dass sie ein nettes Abendessen gewesen wäre. Aber niemand sah Dawn Summers in den Bus steigen, und deswegen viel ihr Verschwinden auch erst am nächsten Tag auf.

Doch zurück zu Dawn. Sie hatte sich schon einige Tage zuvor ein Busticket gekauft, ihre Tasche gepackt und den Brief an ihre Schwester geschrieben. Ihr Vorhaben war gut geplant gewesen. Denn es durfte nichts schief gehen; dafür war die Sache zu wichtig für sie.

Sie setzte sich hinten in den Bus an einen Fensterplatz und sah hinaus auf die Straße. Der Busfahrer rief aus, dass die Fahrt nun losgehe, und Dawn versank in ihren Gedanken. Sie dachte zurück an den Tag, an dem die ganze Angelegenheit begonnen hatte.

Eines Morgens war sie schweißgebadet aufgewacht und konnte sich nur noch wage an einen schlimmen Alptraum erinnnern.Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wovon er gehandelt hatte, nur, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, etwas sehr wertvolles verloren zu haben. Diese Stimmung verfolgte sie noch den gesamten Tag. In der folgenden Nacht wachte sie erneut von einem Traum auf, und sie konnte sich noch an einzelne Bruchstücke erinnern. Dieser Traum wiederholte sich nun die nächsten Nächte, und nach einer gewissen Zeit konnte sie ungefähr sagen, wovon er handelte. In ihrem Traum kämpfte sie gegen eine schöne blonde Frau, und sie beide waren altertümlich gekleidet. Von ihrer Umgebung bekam sie nicht viel mit, aber sie schienen sich in einem hohen, größtenteils leeren Raum mit großen Fenstern zu befinden. Sie selbst kämpfte mit einem Schwert, die Frau nur mit ihren Fäusten.

Dawn konnte sich nicht an den gesamten Traum erinnern, jede Nacht war wie ein kleines Puzzelstück, das das große Bild vervollständigte. Doch mit den wenigen Anhaltspunkten, und Anyas Hilfe, konnte sie zumindest einige Dinge herausfinden. Zum Beispiel wußte sie nun, dass es sich bei dem Schwert um ein Katana, ein altes japanisches Schwert handelte. Die beiden Frauen hatten in einigen Büchern aus der Magic Box recherchiert und am ende ein Bild gefunden, dass dem Schwert aus Dawns Traum sehr ähnelte. Außerdem hatte Anya aus Dawns Schilderungen geschlossen, dass der Kampf anscheinend in einer art Kirche stattfand.

Doch die wichtigste Erinnerung, und der Grund für Dawns Vertrauen in die ältere Frau, war die am ende des Kampfes. Dawn selbst lag am Boden, anscheinend verletzt. Ihre Gegnerin war verschwunden, dafür tauchte eine andere Person auf. Genauer gesagt, ein Dämon.

Der Rachedämon Anyanka.

Anya selbst konnte sich nicht an diese Situation erinnern. Wie auch, sie schien nur in Dawns Phantasie wirklich zu sein. Schließlich war der Schlüssel erst einige Jahre alt, und jegliche Erinnerungen aus einer Zeit davor künstlich. Die beiden entwickelten einige verschiedene Theorien und verwarfen sie fast alle wieder. Als Dawn das erste Mal erwähnte, dass die Gegnerin blond war, dachte Anya sofort an Glory. Könnten die Träume ein alternatives Ende des Kampfes darstellen? Doch Dawn warf ein, dass die Frau überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeiten mit der Göttin hatte. Dann dachten sie daran, dass es sich um eine Version handeln konnte. Doch die Umgebung und die Kleidung, sowie die altertümliche Waffe sprachen eher dafür, dass sich der Kampf in der Vergangenheit abspielte. Blieb nur noch die frage: Wessen Vergangenheit?

Um dies zu beantworten, schlug Anya vor, sich bei einigen alten Bekannten umzuhören, während Dawn heimlich in Giles Büchern nach Anhaltspunkten suchen sollte. Das stellte sich als schwierig heraus, da der Ex-Bibliothekar immer ein scharfes Auge auf seine Bücher und die in der Magic Box hatte, damit niemand sie beschädigen konnte, oder jemand unbefugtes, wie die minderjährige Dawn, in ihnen lesen konnte. Doch das Mädchen gab nicht auf und als sich ihr endlich eine Möglichkeit bot, als Giles mit Kunden beschäftigt war, ließ sie einige Bücher, die sie bei ihrem Rundgang durch die Regale für vielversprechend hielt, in ihrem Rucksack verschwinden. Die Bücher beschäftigten sich hauptsächlich mit der Vergangenheit des Wächterrates, oder waren Chroniken vergangener Jägerinnen. Doch an die wohl am wichtigsten und interessantesten Bücher kam Dawn nicht heran: die Tagebücher der Wächter. Wenn es eine Quelle über die gesamten dämonischen oder magischen Vorkommnisse der Vergangenheit gab, dann waren es diese Tagebücher. Doch da sie unerreichbar erschienen, mußte sich Dawn mit ihrer Beute zufrieden geben und beschloß, auf eine bessere Gelegenheit zu warten.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Anya und Xanders Wohnung um ihrer Verbündeten die erbeuteten Bücher zu zeigen.

Dort angekommen, wartete die Ex-Dämonin bereits auf sie. Leider konnte sie nichts über die Unbekannte herausfinden, jedoch hatte ein ihr bekannter Händler für antike Waffen erzählt, er habe ein Schwert, dass ziemlich genau auf Dawns Beschreibung passe. Sollte es sich wirklich um das Katana aus Dawns Traum handeln, war dies nicht nur der Beweis dafür, dass sich das Ganze tatsächlich ereignet hatte. Der Händler hatte außerdem gesagt, dass er herausfinden könne, woher das Schwert stammte, und wer dessen Vorbesitzer waren. Und da Tommy Sanders, besagter Waffenhändler, seinen Laden in LA hatte, beschloß Dawn sofort dorthin zu fahren. Anya half ihr die Vorbereitungen zu treffen und versprach, während ihrer Abwesenheit noch weiter in den Büchern zu stöbern.

In diesem Moment wurden Dawns Gedanken unterbrochen. Der Busfahrer hielt und rief aus, dass sie die Zielstation erreicht hätten.

Dawn stieg aus, und betrat zum ersten Mal, in ihrem realen Leben, die Straßen von Los Angeles.

* * *

Das war Kapitel 2. Oh, und macht euch doch nicht die mühe reviews zu schreiben. Ich lese sie eh nie. Ich mag sie gar nicht. Oh, und hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich ein kleines Äffchen mit einem kleinen roten Hut bin? 


End file.
